Waiting in the Desert Sun
by SofiaBarbara
Summary: Saa was your average servant in Ancient Egypt, she did what she was told when she was told to do so. But when a certain Pharaoh's son takes it upon himself to befriend her, the chain of command trips up. Will Saa and Atem's friendship survive - or will their social status keep them apart? *I own nothing from Yu-Gi-Oh! minus my OC & plot twists!* NO REGULAR UPDATING
1. Pilot

**Hello all - I have no intention of updating this regularly yet. However, I've rediscovered my obsession for Yu-Gi-Oh! Recently and thought i'd give it a whirl. My _Transformers_ saga comes first, but I do have quite a few chapters written up. So if you guys like this then I will make sure to continue with it! Btw, her name is pronounced (Ss-Ah) just so you know! BTW: Only the first 3 chapters will be in third person, the rest will be in first after the prologue story okay? Love you all and as always,**

**Enjoy~**

Pilot

Grey eyes mirrored looming clouds above as the sound of hooves were clacking away against the stone path. Long ratted hair the color of a raven's underbelly clung to soft tanned cheeks as she huddles away from the others around her. She timidly stared them all down from her circle – not moving a muscle out of fear. Their bodies – both men and women alike – were barely covered; all were barely covered with a slave's linen tunic. Their builds were all strong and sturdy fit for outside work, except her own. Her small eleven-year-old form could not handle outside chores just yet – she'd need to be 'trained' by her masters more before she could be accepted for outside work.

Glaring down at her sandy skin, she saw the glittering scars that marred her small legs. She absent-mindedly ran a finger down her leg, feeling the scars and skin in-between, her heart began to race from the thought of the many beatings she'd received. The scars mocked her, shimmering and dancing in the heated sunlight, why can't I do anything right? She would think to herself constantly as the scars reminded her of her failures. She exhaled heavily through her nose – erasing all the thoughts of the past for the moment. She'd soon have a new master to serve and she couldn't dawdle on past events. A servant must not be distracted from their task, otherwise they will – without a doubt – cause distaste with their masters and that is something a servant must never acquire. Saa heard her mother's advice ring through her mind's ears. She tossed thoughts of her mother aside; she couldn't afford to cry like a child anymore.

The sun continued to blaze on as the wooden cage carriage led little Saa and the other slaves to be sold to their new masters. It was about Midday – from the position of the sun, and the feeling of the intense heat – by the time Saa reached the city where she'd be sold. The driver stopped at the gates, a roughly built man walked up to the carriage and began a conversation with him. Saa raised a brow and felt her heart sink – it looks like there'd be no chance of escape with guards like that watching over the city. He soon let the driver pass and the cage trotted on closer and closer to Saa's new master. She looked up at the scene before her in awe: as they passed through the gates she was led through street after street with many homes. People walked along dressed in varied attire – all were adorned with glittering gold. Saa's old home was in a smaller village along the Nile, a total of seven families lived there. _I must be in a village very close to the Pharaoh_, she thought as the carriage continued on. _I wish I could work for him,_ Saa sighed. The more wealth a man has – the more servants he'll need and surely have – thus one servant such as you will be less likely to have too much attention paid to you. Her mother's wise words rang through her mind again. This time she couldn't help but think of her, she'd been on her mind for the past year as they'd traveled to this city. Sorrow tore a hole in Saa's heart as she thought about her home before, it brought the familiar panging and unwanted hurt in her chest as her mind raced back to the last day she ever saw her mother.

It was only a year and a half ago; Saa was barely ten years old. Her mother was lucky enough to be a kitchen hand instead of grueling out in the fields of crops. Saa was too young to be doing any real work around the home – so she was charged with keeping the Master's youngest son entertained during his afternoon off. The boy was but a devil in disguise – he'd always chase little Saa about and attempt to cut her hair, mar her skin, and many other equally appalling activities. She'd run and run until he tired out and left to bother some other poor soul; the only reason Saa never got in any trouble from running was that the son enjoyed the chase. Unfortunately, luck was not always on Saa's side when it came to escaping his ferocity. The master's son was chasing her as usual one normal day, but this time she decided to try to loose the son in the kitchens; especially since the afternoon meal was right around the corner. So Saa ran and skirted around the kitchen hands, the son hot on her trail. The boy never gave up, he followed on her toes with a steaming cattle brand in his hand. Saa was not fast enough and she tripped, sprawling across the floor, the son tripped over her leg and the cattle brand swung out of his hand and knocked into a vase. All held their breath as the vase rocked and tipped over, a loud crash soon following. The beautiful blue pieces dotted the floor, and Saa felt her heart sink at the sight; _she was going to get the blame for this._

Saa's mother rushed over to see if her daughter was okay, and at that very moment the master walked in to the kitchens to conduct his usual check ups. His eyes landed on the broken vase, his son, Saa and her mother. A heavy silence fell upon the kitchen, each of the servants stopped whatever task they were working on to see what the master would do. The master's eyes landed upon his son's visage again, and he beckoned him close – to which the son immediately obeyed and ran close to his fathers body. The master kneeled down to his son's level and rested his hands on his shoulders.

"Son, What happened here?" he asked.

The boy knew he'd be in trouble if he outright said he'd knocked over his mother's favorite vase – he'd probably not be allowed to play outside for a whole seven sun cycles. His heart tugged at the possibility of lying, his brain told him otherwise. But the heart often wins battles of emotions,

"Well," the son began but the father soon cut him off.

"Do not lie to me my son. You have nothing to fear by telling the truth."

The son took a moment before he continued, "It was – it was her!" He pointed to Saa's mother.

Saa's mother went wide-eyed for a moment before she concealed her surprised. Saa's mouth dropped open, her heart swelling with fear. _How could he lie?_ All eyes turned to the elder of the two females as she merely stared against the floor of the kitchen. Saa's mother knew better than to speak out against the son that would mean she'd be calling him a liar and the master would not stand for that.

"Son is this true?" The master asked him son again, and the son nodded.

"Yes papa, it is."

"Very well." He sighed and beckoned Saa's mother to him.

Saa felt her heart sink lower with each step her mother took away from her; she knew this couldn't possibly end well. Her eyes began to swell with tears as she watched her mother stop in front of the master, she never looked him in the eye but stood her ground as she awaited her punishment.

"We will see what my wife will choose as your punishment my dear Aziza. Considering it was her vase I have no control over what she does. Come all – " he waved for the kitchen hands to come with him. " – you are all witnesses to the crime and therefore you all must be present for the punishment."

Saa swallowed back her tears as the master marched into the next room with her mother right behind him. The kitchen servants stood still in momentary shock at the events that occurred. However, they knew if they dawdled behind for too long they'd be in trouble as well, this prompted them to quickly drop their tasks and follow the master into the next room. One of the last servants to leave the room took Saa's hand in her own and flashed her a small sad smile – trying to uplift her spirits some. Saa gave her a strained smile back, but she couldn't conceal the worry in her features. Once they all poured into the main room, Saa and the kitchen servant walked to the front of the room, standing a few meters behind Saa's mother. Saa arrived halfway through the talk between the master's wife and her son.

"- and that is what happened Mama." The son concluded.

The mother nodded and pondered for a moment before turning to her husband.

"Is this what he told you as well?"

The master nodded and placed a loving hand on her shoulder, "Yes and I am sorry you're vase has been broken my dear."

She frowned, and looked back at Saa's mother.

"I have decided your punishment, but first let me explain this for your lesser mind to understand. That vase was the last gift given to me by my beloved father. After he passed on, he left that vase to me from my mother. Therefore, you must have something equal of value taken away from you in order to suffice for what you've taken from me. Thus, your daughter shall be given as a gift to a dear friend of mine, he lives a _couple_ of villages over. Your daughter shall leave today; say your goodbyes Aziza, so that we may get on with our lives."

When the master's wife concluded she sauntered out of the room and along with her – her son and husband followed. Saa's mother let out an airy gasp and fell to her knees; her body quietly shook with sobs. Saa stood frozen in fear, her heart thumping wildly at what just took place. _She was being taken from her mother?_ Oh how she wished she could've told that woman what really had happened. Saa knew no one would believe her especially since she was a mere child. Saa's eyes found her mother's and she saw in her mother's eyes that she was indeed going to be taken away.

"Mama!" Saa cried as she ran for her mother.

She felt something grip onto her tiny arms and hold her back – her mother was only a few feet away. She was so close she could smell the scent of something apple she must've been cooking in the kitchen. Saa called out for her mother again, but her mother was crouched in fear. Her wide eyes the color of a royals gown still haunted Saa's memory. The last thing she could hear her mother say was:

"Saa I will see you again, whether it be in a few days time or a thousand years. Stay strong my beautiful girl and remember that I love you more than anything else in this world!" She cried, covering her mouth at an attempt to suffocate the sobs.

Saa barely had any time to scream 'I love you Mama' before the doors were shut and Saa was dragged out.

A loud clanging brought Saa back into the present time. Looking about she took in her environment, she noticed that the carriage had stopped and that the drive was walking around to the back of the cage. She could hear his keys jingling together and the door soon opened, allowing the dense heat to fill the tiny space.

"Out – now." A slave trader commanded.

Immediately all 25 slaves jumped up at the same time and marched out of the cage, all stood outside waiting for the next command. Saa's clouded eyes searched and studied the area around her. They were walking into a large gleaming palace, the stones shone as white as the desert sands with glittering gold accents all around. She raised a brow at all the servants running about and what seemed like a few nobles scurrying to and fro. _Hmm.. _Saa pondered as the slave trader led them into said palace. As they were marching through the halls, Saa's young mind was too distracted by all the gold to notice that they were being led into a throne room. Saa's eyes eventually landed on the beautiful golden seat, it shimmered against a few delicate rays of sunlight that were let through by the roof. The chair was empty at the moment but Saa couldn't help but wonder who would be leading this slave auction, or how a slave auction was even conducted. She'd never been to an auction before, she hadn't even left her master's house more than a handful of times.

All of the servants were lined up in 20 rows of 20, shortest to tallest. Saa being a mere child was led to the front of the lines, and to her surprise there were many other children there was well. She guessed there must've been more than one carriage coming here to this auction. Saa glanced about at the other children; they all seemed to be very strong, unlike Saa. Not to her surprise however, none of the other children were looking about as all servants were trained to keep their focus ahead and to the floor unless being spoken to. A few more moment of silence ensued as the rest of the slaves fell into their respective lines and positions. One by one everyone locked themselves into place until there was no one else left to position. Saa's curiosity finally got the better of her and she glanced up, through the ratted veil of hair, at the throne once more, and immediately regretted her decision. Saa came into direct eye contact with a very well dressed man sitting atop the sparkling throne. He looked wise beyond his years – as though he'd lived many lifetimes. Saa could feel the air of respect and wisdom that shrouded him. His robe, down to his very intricately lined eyes, breamed with power and knowledge. They both watched one another for a moment, as Saa could not move out of fear. The last time she had made eye contact with those above her status, they'd left her with a blackened eye and a bleeding lip. Saa felt her heart quicken as she quickly looked away. She felt her cheeks and neck begin to redden at her embarrassment, and worry sweat through her pores. When a few moments had passed and nothing had happened, Saa felt her worry dissipate to a certain extent. But, she couldn't help to wince when a loud commanding voice boomed across the room.

"Servants, today is a day where Ra has smiled upon us all!" The slave trader commanded our attention; he waved his hands around before us.

"You all have been given a very blessed chance to serve our great _Pharaoh! _He is conducting a party in honor of his child's 12th name day. Thus he will need all of the extra support to allow for a pleasant evening for all! You all will be given duties that I expect you to fulfill to the highest degree tonight! Then once the party ends, we will conclude the night with you all being_ traded_ to new families to serve! Those who do not impress will help our Pharaoh with the building of his pyramid!" The slave trader smiled and bowed towards the Pharaoh.

The Pharaoh stood and nodded to the servants before him.

"I thank each and every one of you for allowing me to have this beautiful evening for my dearest child. I'm sure we all will have fun tonight in honor of the spirit of living. I once again, thank you."

Saa watched him while he spoke, she saw true happiness in his eyes. She raised a brow in confusion, _he does know we aren't doing this because we want to right?_ The Pharaoh's eyes met Saa's again, and she stiffened as they looked at one another again. He smiled for a moment and nodded to her, before turning and exiting the room. As soon as the Pharaoh left, the slave trader's began giving everyone his or her duties, and scuttling about to make sure everyone had something to do. Saa was to deliver food to the Pharaoh and his royal court, as they needed it. She and one other child slave were to stand behind them, but far enough away to where they didn't feel pressured, and bring them whatever they desired. Saa sighed gratefully; at least she didn't have to wave fans for anyone or something like that.

**Make sure to read the Author's Note in the beginning, you may be a little confused in two chapters if you don't! Love you all!**


	2. His Name-Day

**Alright here's the second chapter loves! This originally was all supposed to be one chapter but I thought I'd make it two just to add a little bit of suspense. I apologize in advance for any OOCness with Atem - if there is any! It's just how the story needed to be. I hope you all have a blessed day and as always,**

**Enjoy~**

Nightfall soon swept over the city and Saa rushed to finished dressing for the evening. The rooms they'd had to dress in contained, to Saa, beautiful white dresses with flecks of what seemed like gold along the neck lines for the women, and along the hems for the men. Once she and her new friend and fellow food delivery boy, Malik, finished dressing they ran to get into their spots. They followed the lines of servants all heading towards the same direction, Saa's heart pounded in her chest as she approached the large hall where the party would be taking place. When they had arrived all the decorations had been put up, and Saa believed truly that this was the palace of the Pharaoh. No restriction had been put for this child's birthday, from golden dancers to extravagant marble statues had all been placed around for the heir to the throne. Saa's mouth dropped and she looked to her new friend with excitement.

"This is so beautiful!" Saa exclaimed, and Malik nodded in response.

"I can't believe we get to spend an entire night here!"

"Hurry let's get to our spots before we get in trouble." Saa grabbed Malik's hand and rushed him towards the front of the room where atop a good thirty steps sat a long beautifully decorated table sat, with a few of the royal court already sitting in their respected spots. As Saa and Malik rushed up to their positions, she heard a voice call her name. Saa turned to see one of the Pharaoh's advisors beckoning her over. Once she reached him he smiled at her, his grey hair framed his face and his bright blue hat slightly distracting Saa.

"Would you be a dear and bring in the first course for me?" He reached his hand out to pat her shoulder but Saa instinctively flinched backward.

The man retracted his hand and smiled at her, "I am sorry my dear."

Saa nodded and bowed before making her run to the kitchens. As Saa walked down the halls she suddenly remembered, _she didn't know where the kitchens were. Maybe I can ask someone._ Saa thought as she looked for a servant with a kind face. Saa went up to a few asking if she could get directions to the kitchens but to no avail none would answer her. _Why isn't anyone talking to me?_ Saa cried as she continued to ask for help. However, none of the servants would be caught dead talking or what some would see as 'slacking off' on the night of the Pharaoh's child's birthday. Saa was about to give up when she heard someone call her.

"Hey I think I can help you!" A young boy walked up to her.

He stood a little taller than her, tanned skin just as she; however this young boy was adorned with gold. He had hold armlets, gold bracelets, a gold head piece, and even gold anklets. Saa looked at him with shock as she studied his hair, a mix of red, blonde, and a darker shade she couldn't quite make out in the lighting of the hall. His giant plum eyes stared back at her as he seemed to be studying her as well. With a slight rose to her cheeks she bowed, _whoever he is, he must be important._

"T-thank you sir! I am eternally grateful sir."

She remained bowed other wise she would've seen the confusion on this boys face as he tilted his head to the side.

"Why're you calling me sir? I'm only twelve."

"I-I respect you and you are someone of great importance so of course I would call you sir, sir! But if that is not your wish you may tell me what you wish me to call you – sir!" Saa stuttered out.

She heard laughter and peeked up to see the boy laughing so hard tears began to form from his eyes.

"Oh my Ra, you're acting like a servant!"

It was now Saa's turn to look confused, "Sir, I am a servant."

His brow raised as he looked to Saa in surprise, "I would never have guessed." _She's too pretty to be a servant._ He thought to himself.

"Well servant or not, can you call me by my name – Atem?" He smiled.

Saa nodded, "Very well I will call you Atem." She bowed again.

She felt a hand on her shoulder and winced away out of fear.

"Hey I didn't mean to scare you. I'm sorry!" Atem apologized.

"I-it is I who should apologize I have offended you Atem!" Saa bowed again, "Please forgive me Sir!"

"Please don't bow anymore, I might get dizzy from just watching you!"

"Oh I am so sorry please forgive me." _I'm getting myself into so much trouble._

"Please stop - I don't even know your name, would you tell me please?" Atem asked.

"S-Saa sir."

"Saa, please stop treating me like your inferior to me, I want you to treat me like a friend okay? Please?"

"S- Atem, it wouldn't be right because _I am _inferior to you. I am a servant and you are – who you are."

_She doesn't know who I am._ Atem thought to himself.

"But this is my one name day wish. My one wish is to be your friend and for you to think of me as the same." Atem declared.

It took a moment before Saa realized what he had said,

"N-name day, then you are –"

"The Pharaoh's son, yes I am." Atem nodded.

"Sir how can I possibly – "

"Please Saa, everyone treats me as though I am made of ice. No one will be my true friend here, other than Mana. But I want to be your friend and it is my one wish on t this day to be your equal. Please." Atem put a gentle hand on her shoulder, and this time Saa did not wince.

Saa nodded and gave Atem a small smile, "I will be your friend if that is what you wish."

Atem flashed her a brilliant smile, "It is. Now why were you on your way to the kitchens?"

"To bring one of your father's advisors his first meal." Saa replied.

Atem tilted his head to the side, his brow furrowed.

"Saa, there are specific servants charged with bringing out the first course. I know you're not one of them because they're all in the kitchens and don't come out until they finished cooking."

Saa gasped, "Then why – "

Atem smiled and grabbed her hand, "My father's advisors are wise men. They must've known I wanted a new friend and sent you! Now let's go to the hall, I want you to sit next to me!"

Saa didn't have the heart to tell him that servants were not allowed to sit with the guests, much less royals. However, it was his name day and he seemed determined to get whatever it was he wished. Saa felt herself smile as she studied him; sudden warmth had spread through her chest at the thought of a true friend. _I hope we're friends forever Atem._ Saa thought as they entered the hall. Atem dragged Saa up to the royal table and sat at his seat. He scooted over and patted the space next to her with a smile,

"Come sit with me!" Atem urged her.

Saa smiled sadly and shook her head, "I am afraid I cannot Sir. It is agai-"

"It is against regulations and social rules." A man spoke up from the other end of the table.

His eyes cast downward on Saa, he motioned for her to return to her place. Immediately afraid of consequence if she didn't follow his order, Saa scurried back to her space with her head down. She turned to face the hall but her eyes remained downcast.

"That's not fair! Should I not allow my friends to sit with me and share in the celebration?" Atem angrily asked the man.

"Quite the contrary young prince. If you should have a friend you wish to sit with, by all means invite them. However, servants are not your friends, they are here to _serve_ us and that is all. You cannot become _friends_ with one of them, it's unsightly of a man of your stature to mingle in such ways with _them._" The elder man made a noise of disgust before turning to the food that was now brought out.

Atem lowered his head and remained quiet for some time. Saa overheard the Pharaoh whisper something to his son, but couldn't make out what he was saying. Whatever it was, Atem was pleased with what he said and let out a laugh.

"Thank you father, I'll be sure to finish my dinner as quickly as possible." Saa could hear the smile in his voice.

"Servant girl!" The man from earlier called out, Saa was by his side in a flash.

"Bring me some more wine." He demanded, not even looking up from his meal.

Saa nodded and hurried out but not before hearing the Pharaoh reprimand his brother.

"Aknadin, what a way with words you seem to lack!"

_Aknadin, that's his name._ Saa thought to herself as she rushed to the kitchens and back with a small wine barrel. She walked up to Aknadin and carefully poured wine into his cup. He grumbled and snatched the glass, downing the wine inside, and then tapping the edge for more. Saa complied each time, and this was where she spent most of her night – filing Aknadin's glass. It was almost as if he thought he was punishing her by making her hover over him every second of the night. Saa did not mind, as she could sneak a few peaks at Atem and his father, studying their faces. She admitted they did look alike, but he must've gotten his wondrous hair from his mother.

The night was drawing to a close, as most of the guests that came to celebrate were now leaving to return home; but not before saying their goodbyes to the royal family. One by one everyone left, and now there were only a handful of people in the hall, still enjoying themselves. Atem had finished his feast a few hours ago, however he hovered around, and stole glances at Saa. When Saa had a break from Aknadin – finally – Atem immediately jumped up and grabbed her wrist, dragging her away. He turned back to wave goodbye to his father,

"Goodnight Papa!"

"Farewell my son, do not forget she will be needed in a few hours to return with her fellows." The Pharaoh smiled.

Atem nodded and continued on his way. Saa looked to him in confusion,

"Where are you taking me Sir?"

"Saa!" Atem sighed, "How many times do I need to tell you to call me Atem?"

"I-I'm sorry! I couldn't call you that in front of everyone, it's so informal! I just – I –"

"Fine fine, you can call me '_sir'_ in front of guests but when it's just us call me Atem. Hopefully when we're older you can just call me Atem all the time!" Atem turned to her and smiled.

Saa nodded, a smile sprung to her lips as well.

"Very well Atem. But as I said before, where are you taking me?"

"For a tour of my favorite places in the palace, then I'll bring you to the kitchens so you can eat – I didn't see you eating at dinner. Then we'll spend the night together! Like all friends do!" Atem grinned and skipped ahead with Saa trailing behind him.

"Atem do you really think it's appropriate for – "

"Papa said it was okay. I don't care about you being a servant; if I could I'd free you from that awful life today. But Papa said he couldn't do that right now with all the unrest in the village. So it'll have to wait for another day. But – I will be your friend and no one can stop me!"

Saa felt the familiar warmth in her chest again; she'd never met anyone like him before.


End file.
